Four Months
by Fat Puppy
Summary: After months of random Council-assigned solo missions, Qui-Gon finally returns to where he belongs.


**Hey, look! I FINALLY have a new Phantom Menace story to post after...well...forever. As they tend to do, my SW stories focus on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. So, here ya go!**

 **Title:** Four Months

 **Summary:** After months of random Council-assigned solo missions, Qui-Gon finally returns to where he belongs.

 **Time Frame:** Pre TPM – Obi-Wan is sixteen.

* * *

The distinctive figure shadowed in the doorway of the dimly lit bedroom. The object of his attention sat oddly on the bed in a cross-legged meditation pose, boots on and head down, chin touching his chest. A small stone strangled in one hand, the other hand clenched tight. The young brow furrowed in frustration; a sure indication that the body was willing, but the mind was not.

"Obi-Wan."

No verbal response followed, but a silent sigh was noted on the boy's face. A subtle expression that assumed his master was disappointed with him for not following proper meditation technique.

One eye popped open, then quickly shut.

"Obi-Wan, I saw that. Please open your eyes." Qui-Gon waved a slight hand and increased the lighting in the room.

Both young eyes slid open as lips turned upside down and an immediate apology followed for what his wrongdoing.

"I am sorry, Master."

"I am not here to critique your meditation technique, though it does work better when your face is not so crinkled in frustration and your hands are not in vise-like grips. We can discuss that later. One day you will follow my example and understand that my methods are preferred over your hurried and unrelaxed methods. But…another time. I need to speak with you. Please come to the sitting room. I had relayed the same request through our bond, but as you were so focused on being focused, I assume you did not hear me."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I heard you, Master. I apologize. I will come with you."

"Please stop apologizing. We need to talk."

The sitting room of their apartment was softly lit and splattered with random various sized sculptures; items that the Jedi Master had acquired over his many years. If it was unique, it was Qui-Gon. The apartment was proof of that uniqueness.

"Sit, Padawan."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan took his spot in his favorite chair, sitting directly across from his teacher. "Have I done something wrong, Master? Well, beyond my meditation issues?"

"No," the elder Jedi began. "You've gone nothing wrong. I just wanted to speak with you."

"About what, Master?"

"About anything. And everything. The last few months have been difficult. I have been called away and have had to leave you in another's tutelage. Not my choice, mind you. You are young and in an extremely vital part of your Jedi training and I did resist to being sent off planet without you so often. The Council rejected my pleas, but I did put them on record. And these missions I've been sent on and the company I have been keeping…well…at times it makes me question my decision to remain in the Jedi Order."

"Really?"

A small smirk crossed the Jedi's face. "Well, perhaps not to that extreme, but it does feel that way at times. I've missed you, Obi-Wan."

This was not the talk that the boy had been expecting and he smiled shyly at the words. He was sixteen now and he and Qui-Gon had become quite the team in the last year and a half; their bond cemented and no longer in question. It was indeed a critical time in his training and his life. And if he was honest, he had begun to feel somewhat disposable in recent months with his master gone so often and being placed with any other Jedi who was available to train him during that time. He'd spent time with five different Jedi Masters, two of whom also had an older apprentice still under their wings. So, the boy spent much time low in the pecking order when it came to daily exercises and teachings. Qui-Gon missed him, but the boy wagered that it wasn't half as much as Obi-Wan missed his teacher.

"It has been…difficult, Master. I've tried my best without you near, but I am not on the priority list for those I was placed with, and most of the time I felt that I was just tagging along and trying to learn without being taught. Perhaps I should have asked more questions or asked for more lessons, but I did feel out of place and a bit lost."

"No fault of your own, Padawan. Unusual circumstances. I had asked that you be put under Healer Terran's care. You could've learn a few healing traits with him. But the Council disagreed with that suggestion. I tend to think they do not like to agree with most things as they relate to me."

Obi-Wan smiled; a more genuine expression this time. "You do tend to do your own thing, Master. I see the aggravation on the Council members faces each time we stand before them. I see. I know. They don't like you much."

"That does sound accurate. You learn from your old master, the things not to do, and you'll be just fine. However, four months of this is exhausting. I am officially back as your teacher and I would like to know how you've been. What do you wish to talk about, or learn or complain about?"

There came a shrug from the younger Jedi. He hadn't expected such a request from Qui-Gon, but it warmed him to feel like he belonged somewhere again. Many days he spent looking to this man as teacher, friend, mentor and father. Most of four months without him had left a hole, despite their Force-bond remaining strong during that same time.

"I could tell you all about the masters where I was assigned. Master Mo'nev was the oddest, and not because he has six arms and eight eyes. Or is it eight arms and six eyes. I lost track. He speaks in riddles, Master. I don't even know if _he_ fully understands what he says. I spent much of that week guessing. Did you know he has a poisonous tail stinger? You have no idea how tempted I was to whack it off each time it swung near me during saber drills. Instead I just practiced my Force-leaping and flipping each time it whipped past me. He's kind of scary. And exhausting."

A deep and so desperately needed laugh erupted from the Jedi; a laugh that felt nothing less than wonderful. It had been far too long. Oh how he had missed his apprentice. Something he never believed he'd feel again after the whole Xanatos betrayal so long ago. But Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan was different. For all their initial difficulties, this boy was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and these past four months without him made that all the more evident with how much he enjoyed just hearing the boy speak openly about the only six-armed, eight-eyed, poisonous Jedi in the Order.

"Your amusing honesty is much welcomed, Obi-Wan. I needed that laugh. You must tell me more of your adventures while I was gone."

By the end of the stories, both Jedi had moved to the couch where Obi-Wan sat with legs tucked under him, arms and hands flailing around with each story about the various Jedi he'd been required to work under while Qui-Gon was off-planet. The emptiness the elder Jedi had felt during that time all but gone now with the return of this pairing that meant so much to him.

After the final tale, Obi-Wan fell back against the sofa and let out a blissful sigh. "It was a crazy time, Master. I'm glad it's over. I need my boring life back."

"You think I am boring, Padawan?"

"Compared to those other Jedi? Yes, and I am happy for it. I'm glad to have you back, Master."

Qui-Gon mirrored the boy's position on the couch and scooted an arm around the young shoulders causing Obi-Wan to inch closer to the comfort until he was relaxed at Qui-Gon's side.

"See, if I did this with Master Mo'nev, I'd be lying in a puddle of my own vomit from being jabbed in the side by his poisoned tail. This is much less stressful and less deadly."

"Yes, that does sound uncomfortable. Perhaps it is why he goes through apprentices like you go through pala cakes."

There was an agreeing nod from Obi-Wan and twist of hunger in his belly at the mention of his favorite treat. "Master, speaking of…"

"No need to say anything more, Padawan. I've already told Dex to expect us at the diner this evening. He said he'd make a batch of cakes for you with extra icing."

"When can we go?"

"As soon as we get a solid thirty minutes of meditation into you _. Correct_ meditation. Not that uncomfortable clenched pretzel pose you were attempting before. Four months, you are out of practice. Come. Sit with me on the floor. And take your boots off. One cannot find true peace in the Force with toes crammed into synthetic leather hide. Kneel and then sit softly on with your knees bent under you."

Space cleared, boots off, shoulders touching, the Jedi sat with legs tucked under, side by side. "Slow breaths. Empty your mind. Keep your head forward, not down…" Qui-Gon reached over to lift the boy's chin up from where it almost touched his chest. "Always, head forward. Hands folded on your lap, relaxed, confident. Peaceful."

"What about my stone, Master?"

"You may keep it with you if it helps, but don't clench. Hold it under your palm." While he demonstrated what he meant, Qui-Gon was silently honored that his apprentice kept the birthday stone he'd given him at thirteen, and that he kept it so close to him. It had meant something to them both after Obi-Wan's initial confusion at receiving it. Now it traveled with him many places. And in usual circumstances, it was also a helpful tool in meditation. "Lay the stone on top of the knee, palm over it. Softly, don't crush it. It should want to be part of you, not forced to be part of you."

"I understand."

"Eyes closed, no sneaking a look for noises or voices. It's a bad habit you have developed because you are nosy."

"I prefer _curious_ to nosy, Master."

A small grunt of a laugh passed over Qui-Gon before he replied, "Hush, Padawan. Feel our bond and relax through it. I will lead. You follow."

Lack of practice in recent months lead to a more prolonged forage into the deepest of the meditation, but both Jedi did eventually reach the place they sought. The master much sooner than the apprentice, but it was there and when Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes, he found Qui-Gon sitting comfortably in his cushioned chair reading one of his old paper books.

"Master?" The boy began; surprised the man was no longer at his side.

"You were quite deep, Padawan. I left you twenty minutes ago to see how you would react. Not a flinch. I am impressed and I knew you could do this. You only needed the proper guidance."

"How long total?"

"Almost an hour."

There came the broad smile that Qui-Gon loved so much to see on the youngster's face. "I did it! And more! And even after all those near death experiences with other masters in the last four months."

"Obi-Wan. Those masters did not try to kill you."

"Not intentionally no, but a casual flip of the tail, and there you go. One apprentice down."

"Come," Qui-Gon said as he stood and placed his book on the table. "You need food as do I. I am certain Dex would love to hear your storied adventures of the recent past. He probably missed you too after so many months away."

"I know I missed his diner food. I've had to eat in the temple cafeteria every meal, every day for all this time. Do you know how difficult that is, Master? And how bland and boring at the same time? If I have to see one more pile of bantha-potato sludge…Do you know what that stuff looks like? And the smell, Master…the smell. It's like..."

Qui-Gon waved a hand, "No, no. Spare me please. I have functioned on this food for most of my years, I am quite aware of what they serve at times. Wait…sludge?"

"It's what it looked like. Something from Master Yoda's home word of swamps and slugs, I suppose."

"Obi-Wan."

"Master, it's true."

"I know that, and you know that, but the last thing we need is…him…overhearing it. He has ears everywhere."

"Well, now that you mention his ears, they are…"

The big man's hand wrapped around the boy's face and slapped his mouth shut just as the door to their apartment slid open and they were inches from running headlong into the small green Jedi standing in the corridor.

"Master Yoda! It's good to see you."

"Master Jinn. Returned you have. Productive your missions have been. Future missions may present for you."

Obi-Wan gave a quick panicked look up at his teacher, pleading silently. Qui-Gon moved his hand from the boy's mouth to settle comfortably on his shoulder.

"Not anytime soon, Master Yoda, and not without my apprentice. I have been away far too long and his training has suffered. My priorities are with Obi-Wan for now."

"Heard I did about his avoidance of Master Mo'Nev."

"With respect, Master Yoda, I only avoided his stinging tail. And I don't know that he actually knew I had been assigned to him, but I worked hard to follow his teachings…" he said, and then under his breath added, "those that I could actually understand."

"Riddled he is, work harder to understand him you must. Try harder you should."

"I tried very…"

The interruption came with a loud throat clearing and a hard squeeze to the boy's shoulder. Qui-Gon stepped in before this conversation wandered into territory that would have Obi-Wan saying things to the ancient Jedi that he would ultimately regret. Yoda had no sense of humor of which Jinn was aware, so it was best to put a halt to this scene before Obi-Wan's smart mouth kicked into gear. "If you will excuse us, Master Yoda, my apprentice and I have plans this evening. As I've not spent much time with him lately, due to my travels, I wish to reengage with him over dinner."

A nod to the small master was greeted with a click of the old gimmer stick on the floor as he responded, "My company you do not wish, know I do when not wanted near" and wobbled off.

"I think you upset him, Master."

"He'll manage. And I am certain he'll return the favor. A worry for another day."

Dinner was an exaggerated affair; a large meal soon to be followed by savory desserts and shared stories.

"We need to do this more often, Master." Just spend a few hours connecting. I have enjoyed it."

"One of the most satisfying evenings I can remember, Padawan."

"For me as well. Just, next time it would be better if you didn't disappear for four months."

"Next time, you are going with me. I mean that. No matter the mission, you are on it, even if I have to stow you away. It's foolish to leave you behind. You are learning and there is no better way to learn than to actually do. If I need you to practice how to somersault over poisonous tails, I will leave you behind, but I am doubtful that is a skill that must be learned more than once."

"No, it didn't take me long. Less than ten seconds and I was an expert in avoidance. I could teach a class" He smiled; hazel eyes bright and cheerful. Unusual for Jedi, Qui-Gon thought. So many were taught to be somber and not partake in the many joys of life. Obi-Wan tried hard to live his life and not just allow it to pass by. That would change some; the pressure and stresses of Jedi life eventually did its damage, but for now…

Qui-Gon reached across the table and gave a gentle tug on the padawan braid, then ran his fingers over the colored bands. "You have pala cake icing on your braid."

"Huh" was the response. "I do." Then he reached for the braid and sucked the icing off the end. "All clean."

The master just shook his head, trying hard but failing at not smiling.

"Don't you laugh, Master" the boy smirked, "You already did that today. What would the Council think if it happened two times in one day!"

"I am certain they would disagree with me. And frown and rebuke and remain generally grumpy."

"Yeah, it's what they do. That's why you don't like to follow the Code, isn't it? You'd be on the Council if you did. And if you were on the Council then you'd have to spend all day with them, every day, all day. Then I would have to spend my days avoiding poisoned stinger tails. And let's be honest…those are just not fun ways to spend our days. So, let's not do those things. Ever."

Qui-Gon reached for a pala cake. "I do believe we have a deal, Obi-Wan. Now, let me see what all the fuss is about these desserts."

He ate one, then another and before long, the pair had polished off the entire dozen that Dex had specially made for the apprentice. Apparently, he now had the teacher addicted as well.

They paid the price the next morning with stomachs rebelling against far too much sugar than a body should consume, but it had been worth it.

Four months spent mostly apart, now together again…as it was meant to be.

* * *

The End


End file.
